Touch Me, Baby
by JSweetHeart86
Summary: Bella use to be Jake's girl but ends up falling for an innocent Seth.  Until, Seth catches her in a private moment alone.


**_AN: **if you are opposed to threesomes...click the 'X' now**_**

**_ This is a collaboration between Jacob's Sweetheart86(JS) and Jake's She Wolf (SW). SW is also responsible for the banner! :-) ... Enjoy! _**

**_XOXO,_**

**_JS and SW_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Paring:JakeBella/Seth _**

**_Non-Cannon, OOC, AH_**

**_Rating: MA.. NC-17 _**

**_Warning: Strong Sexual Content and Foul Language_**

**_Summary: Bella use to be Jake's girl but ends up falling for an innocent Seth. Until, Seth catches her in a private moment alone._**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch Me, Baby <strong>

_Yeah! Come on, come on, come on, come on _

_Now touch me, baby _

_Can't you see that I am not afraid? _

_What was that promise that you made? _

_Why won't you tell me what she said? _

_What was that promise that you made? _

_Now, I'm gonna love you _

_Till the heavens stop the rain _

_I'm gonna love you _

_Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I _

_Come on, come on, come on, come on _

_Now touch me, baby _

_Can't you see that I am not afraid? _

_What was that promise that you made? _

_Why won't you tell me what she said? _

_What was that promise that you made? _

_I'm gonna love you _

_Till the heavens stop the rain _

_I'm gonna love you _

_Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I _

_I'm gonna love you _

_Till the heavens stop the rain _

_I'm gonna love you _

_Till the stars fall from the sky for you and I _

_Stronger than dirt_

_-The Doors, "Touch Me"_

* * *

><p>Bella hoped that she still had sometime before Seth came over. She was mentally cursing herself out for giving him a key! Now, she couldn't even get off alone without worrying that he might pop in and catch her in the act.<p>

However, at this point Bella almost wanted him to see what she did to herself. Bella was literally in a constant state of lust. Especially, when Bella allowed thoughts of Jacob, her ex-boyfriend enter her mind.

Jacob was the only man Bella ever had intimate relations with; and as fate would have it Jake possessed the skills of a sex god. Now, Bella was fearful of being disappointed. So, why on God's green earth did she start dating a virgin!

Seth had always loved Bella, from the moment his sparkling brown eyes looked in her direction. All throughout their school years Seth held Bella on a pedestal. He did anything to get her attention and affections.

However, Bella choose to be with Jacob instead. Even though, Seth was heartbroken by Bella's choice he understood why she did it. Seth was two years younger than Bella.

In comparison, Jacob had more to offer Bella. He came from a prominent family. He was already in college playing for a division one football team. At the same time, Jacob had experience.

That's what had drawn Bella to Jake. He was everything a young impressionable teenage girl would want. Jacob had the money, fame, and glorious body that women young and old drooled over.

Bella went after him like a moth to a flame. She was consumed by everything about him. Bella went out of her way to get his attention and to her surprise it paid off.

On the surface, Bella was just a regular, wholesome young girl. However, Bella had a wild side lurking under the surface and Jacob figured that out quickly. In no time at all he took Bella from blushing virgin to certifiable freak.

Right now, Bella wanted to be a freak. She reached into her night stand for her intimate accessory and went to work on her already moistened southern belle. She moaned out as the vibration sent a shiver up her spine.

Little did she know that Seth had indeed come over to surprise her. Seth was walking toward the bedroom when he heard Bella cry out. He froze in place because Seth initially thought Bella was cheating on him with another man.

Seth worries were put to rest when he peered through the open doorway. Bella was laying horizontally on her king sized bed. Her head was hanging off one end of the bed which left her glistening, pretty pearl pit on display for Seth.

Naturally, Seth's jaw dropped open. The way Bella acted around him never suggested that she took time out of her busy schedule to clean and polish her pearl.

Bella was too absorbed in her fantasy to notice Seth gawking at her. Her fantasy of choice lately revolved around her caught in between Seth and Jake. Contrary to popular belief Bella wasn't using Seth to get back at Jacob.

In reality, Bella was head over heels in love with Seth. She had always appreciated their friendship and after Jacob broke her heart Seth put her back together. He never once made Bella feel unwanted or unloved.

He told her everyday how thankful he was to have her in his life. In her heart Bella knew that soon Seth would want to get married. However, they had never taken their relationship to a physical level.

Bella knew that the time was coming for her to give herself to Seth body and soul. However, Bella knew that after experiencing sex with a certified freak, it would be hard to have relations with a virgin.

The very thought alone almost turned her off. Bella knew that if Seth couldn't meet her expectations in the bedroom then there would be no way for them to continue on. All she needed was for Jacob to show Seth a thing or two about love making.

Bella had her eyes closed tight as she saw a dark and twisted fantasy behind her lids. In her mind she wasn't only in her bed but surrounded by both of her leading men. Jacob had taken on the role as teacher, while Seth played the eager pupil.

Of course the subject was Bella. In her fantasy Jacob had her spread eagle style on her bed. Her wrist and ankles were held in place by bright pink satin cuffs that were attached to an under the bed restraint system.

As Bella's mind raced with all kinds of naughty situations she lost a grip on reality and started screaming at the top of her lungs. She even began to moan Seth's name. Naturally, Seth watched with a smirk on his face.

However, when Jacob's name crossed her lips; Seth crossed his arms. What did Jacob have to do with all this? Did Bella wish he was actually Jacob?

He came into the bed room and stood in between her open legs. Seth pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled over her body. He wasn't going to force himself on Bella but he wanted to get some information from her.

"Look at my blushing little nympho. This is what you do in your free time? Stroke your perfect little kitty?"

Bella's eyes opened up and she was staring at Seth's lustful gaze. She had never heard Seth talk to her like this. Maybe she was underestimating him.

She licked her flushed lips before she answered him, "I was thinking about you using my body as a training ground."

Seth's hand reached between him and he grabbed the toy she was using and pried it out of her firm grip.

"You don't need this just tell me what you want me to do."

He immediately lowered his lips to hers as soon as their mouths met they were both struggling for dominance. Seth growled into her mouth as his thick digits started rubbing fast, quick circles around Bella's painfully swollen love button.

Finally as he felt Bella's body tense up and prepare to erupt he pulled his soaked hand away from her dripping center. Bella sat up and bed as she gasped for air. Clearly, she was pissed!

"What the fuck! Why did you stop Seth?"

Bella's voice was two octaves too high as her lips fell into an adorable pout. Seth couldn't help but chuckle at her response but he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"What else were you thinking about Bella? I know you weren't just thinking about me and you finally bumping uglies," Seth asked her the question while he seductively licked each of his fingers that were coated with Bella's liquid arousal.

"Well...I was thinking about, Jacob and you having a field day with my body. In my mind I pictured Jacob being the instructor. While I imaged you being the student and naturally, I was the subject. I don't know! The whole idea is gross, right?"

Seth was shocked. He never took Bella for the kind of girl to be into a threesome but; now that she mentioned it that might be the way to get Bella in the sack.

"No, baby it's not gross at all. I like that you were thinking about me pleasing you just the way you want me too and I know you don't love him anymore."

Bella sighed in relief because Seth was right. She didn't want Jacob in the romantic sense; however Bella did want Seth to learn some of his sexual skills.

"I don't love him! I love you, Seth," Bella's confession causes them both to reach out for each other.

They spent the next hour or so pleasing each other in every way except actually sealing the deal. Seth thought that after their talk she was going to relent but just like so many times before Bella chickened out.

That's when Seth decided he needed to make Bella's inner most desires a reality. Seth was going to speak to Jacob. He was going to be everything Bella wanted it.

Seth was going to learn how Bella like to be pleased and her ex was going to do the instructing. He needed to see him as soon as possible. Seth was tired of playing around with Bella.

Later that evening...

Bella was still hot from thinking about Seth and Jacob earlier in the day. The very thought of her fantasy had a smirk etched across Bella's face. Not to mention, Bella had the added bonus of as Seth catching her.

Since then, it seemed like they were constantly kissing and making out whenever they could. At some point, Bella passed out in bliss. She had lost count of how many times she gave Seth a hummer.

Of course, Seth being a giving person made a point to give her a very satisfying mumble in the moss. Eventually, they woke up and decided to go out for diner. They both were too worn out to think about cooking; but Seth was only playing at being exhausted.

Unbeknownst to her, Seth had text'd Jacob to see if he would be willingly to help him out. He briefly informed him of the sexual tension going on between Bella and him. Seth was surprised that Jacob was willingly to help him out.

So the two co-conspirators made a delightful plan. Jacob would come over to their apartment tonight. Of course, Bella would be completely unaware of the situation.

Everything went off without a glitch. Diner was perfect and Seth was ready for desert. Seth helped Bella out of the car and into her apartment.

As soon as they were inside, Seth aggressively shut and locked the door. He stalked toward Bella like she was his prey. Suddenly, Seth pulled her into a hot, sexy kiss.

In response to Seth's aggressive nature, Bella moaned softly into his mouth. She was still smoldering from their earlier activities and was ready for more.

At the same time, Jacob watched from the kitchen door. He was there lurking in the shadows and slowly licked his lips. Despite the fact that their dating hadn't worked out, Bella was still his friend.

However, Jake was still a man and couldn't deny the fact that Bella turned him on. He felt his jeans get tighter in the crotch area. His hand reached down to grip his stiffing manhood while he watched them.

Eventually, Jacob pushed off the wall and made his way towards them very quietly.

Bella was so into Seth's hot mouth kissing hers. All she could feel was Seth's hands all over her body. This explained why she missed the exact moment when Jacob joined the party.

Suddenly, Seth's hand began to slide up under her skirt. That's when Bella felt a pair of hands start rubbing her back. Then she felt a pair of luscious lips kissing her neck.

She immediately knew who's they were and pulled out of the kiss with Seth.

"Oh! Oh, shit, what is Jacob doing here?"

Bella looked from him to Seth and back again.

Seth grinned as he whispered, "Surprise Bells. Since you wanted us both so bad, I talked to Jake and we came to an agreement."

As his hand slipped into her panties, Seth leaned into the other side of her neck and began nibbling on her earlobe. He paused for a moment and whispered in a breathless voice, "Do you like our surprise?"

"Ooh...mmm..both of you? Fuck," That was last thing Bella said before she stated to pant and moan into Seth's shoulder.

Meanwhile, Seth's fingers were exploring her leaking honey pot, causing Bella to push herself against his hand.

In a similar fashion, Jacob's voice entered inter Bella's other ear.

"You're the luckiest girl in the world right now. You get to have both of us and guess what we both want to play with you all night long," Jacob moaned the words into her which caused Bella to get weak in the knees.

Luckily, Bella was sandwiched in between their two hot, strong bodies so she wasn't at risk of falling. In the meantime, Jake's hot breathe flowed over her ear and neck. While he skillfully untied Bella's halter-top.

Now that her perky peaks were exposed, Jacob took them into his empty hands. His fingers started to tweak at her pebbles and Bella reached out to hold onto Seth's arm. Jacob smirked at her response as he ground his blue-veined junket pumper against her ass.

"Do you want us both, baby? We need to hear you say the words," Seth asked softly.

He followed up his words by lowering his mouth from Bella's neck to the swell of her pink nosed puppies. Jake and Seth were moving like a well oiled machine. His hand fell out the way so that Seth's hot mouth could suck one of her pebbles into his mouth.

Jacob's hand descended down Bella's torso toward her aching slit.

"Yes, I want you both! Oh, I can't wait any longer," Bella panted out her consent as they removed her clothes.

She was so weak with lust that she was sagging between them, almost ready to collapse.

"Jake, I think we better get her on the bed, she's about to fall," Seth muttered against Bella's breast.

They carried a lust drunk Bella to the bedroom. As soon as they crossed the threshold, they laid her down on the bed and then finished undressing themselves. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of the two gorgeous guys approaching her.

Both of their bulging shafts were fully charged and ready to go! Bella felt her core gush a creamy wetness down her thighs as a moan escaped her trembling lips. Seth and Jake moved to the bed on either side of her.

First, Seth took her lips into a hot, luscious kiss. Then when Seth's mouth left hers, Jacob turned her face to his and kissed her passionately. Finally, both of their hands roamed her body until they settled between her thighs.

Immediately, Seth began circling her nub as Jake slid two fingers into her hot love tunnel. Both of them moved in perfect rhythm with each other and Bella's body went into overdrive.

Jacob and Seth sped up their movements, which caused Bella to holler in passion. His body began to quake as they each took one of Bella's taut tidbits into their mouths. Bella had officially died and gone to smut heaven.

"Holy Shit," She cried out as her body arched into them.

Both guys groaned when her tiny hands found their hot love sticks. Bella began to work each joystick with the grace and skill of a professional driver. All she could feel was them. All Jacob and Seth could feel was her.

All of a sudden, Jacob growled in a husky tone, "I think she's ready for the main event Seth."

Jacob followed up his observation by teasing her earlobe with his long tongue. Then Seth asked, "Bells, which one of us do you want buried inside you first?"

It was no doubt that both of them would be fucking her sweet core before they were done.

"Can I have Jake first, for old time sake," Bella timidly moaned her request.

Jacob moved in between her shaking thighs as Seth held them apart for him. Jake teased her slit with his weeping whammy bar before plunging in deep with a satisfied, lusty grunt.

Bella squealed in pleasure as Seth crashed his mouth into hers. He let his tongue tangle with hers for a bit as his hands stroked her body. While Jacob pounded into tight, hot hush puppy.

At some point, Jake managed to yell in Seth's general direction, "Let her top you off while I fuck her hard!"

Seth got in position and then guided Bella's hungry mouth to his needy member. He groaned as soon as her willingly mouth made contact with his throbbing tunnel tickler.

Bella was so horny that she could no longer keep her release at bay. Her body went rigid as the first of many waves rocked her frame. She didn't sweat it because Bella was confident it this wouldn't be her only plateau.

She sucked Seth's candy stick as if it were her last meal. Somehow, Bella was still able to ground her hips against Jake.

"You like this, don't you Baby...I know you do! Fuck, Bells! You must have gone to school on a swallow-ship (s/o Kanye west...lol)," Seth groaned.

Jacob smirked and pounded her harder because he knew exactly how she learned that trick. As his release began to wash over him, Jake cried out, "Fuck Bella! Watching you do that while I fuck your tight pink pit of pleasure is going to make me cum!"

Bella could only moan her response and then began to shake as her orgasm hit. Jake growled as her walls tightened around him, forcing his own release. They both could feel his love juice pulse deep inside her inner lock box.

In order to tangle her tongue with Jake's Bella had to let Seth's manhood slip from her mouth. They shared a smoldering kiss as they rode out their waves of pleasure together. Once it was over Jacob collapsed on his back beside Bella.

"Seth, do it now! She wants you too," Jacob managed to pant out before he took a moment to gather his strength.

Seth wasted no time rolling over on his back and pulling a lust drunk Bella on top of him. He immediately impaled her on his rock hard meat. As a result, Bella began to ride him like a stallion.

He met her eagerly and thrust for thrust. Bella thought her was trying to hammer through to her stomach because he was so deep inside her walls.

Jake, who had recovered somewhat, moved to Bella's side and began kissing her. Of course, he allowed his hand to move down to let her pleasure principle. Jacob's mouth moved to her neck and then traveled up to her ear.

"You like that, Bella? Huh? You like riding his dick," Jacob growled sexily in her ear, and then nibbled on it gently.

"I-I love it," Bella screamed at the top of her lungs as she thought life couldn't get any better than this.

The combination of Jake's hot mouth on her body; while his fingers worked on her swollen love button was enough to make anyone insane. However, combined with Seth's big love-gun pounding into her lotus flower was too much for Bella.

She began to succumb to her desire as her body quaked at a rapid pace. Seth thrust up into her his deepest yet; while Jake applied more pressure to her nub.

Bella's nectar squirted all over Seth and Jake's hand as she screamed in pleasure. Her orgasm made Seth yell out as he burst inside her. He filled Bella up with his hot, whipped topping.

Jacob kissed her once more, and then let her go so she could collapse on top of Seth. As Seth lips immediately latched on to Bella's quivering mouth. They all lay in a big heap on the bed.

A few minutes passed before Jacob jumped up and began to gather his things. His part of this affair was over with and he wanted to make a quick escape. Bella lazily rose up on her forearms to look at him.

"Leaving so soon," She asked him with a sleep laced voice.

Jacob turned around and smirked at her before he responded, "Yes, I think Seth knows exactly how to touch you now."

They both smiled as he walked out of the bedroom door. Bella curled up into Seth's chest. She listed to the hammer of his heartbeat and sighed.

"Seth, I think we should get married."

Seth's eyes shot open as he questioned her statement.

"Now you want to be married?"

Bella straddled him as she leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"I don't want anyone else touching me again!"

Seth smirked as he heard Jacob slam the front door.


End file.
